


Relief

by dr_sturgeonman



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Hinahoho mentioned, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lactation Kink, Marking, Older Aladdin, Porn, Sinbad and Aladdin have kids, So is Kikiriku, Twins, Vaginal Sex, mentioned - Freeform, straight porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_sturgeonman/pseuds/dr_sturgeonman
Summary: Post pregnancy hormones have left Aladdin wanting, and Sinbad is more than happy to oblige his wife and queen.
Relationships: Aladdin/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate future to my already highly alternate universe.

“I love my children. I love my children. I love my children. I love my- aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…” Aladdin moaned as her body sunk beneath the steaming water's surface, reveling in every second of the guilty pleasure of not having to watch two toddlers who had enough energy to rival Hinahoho’s entire brood.

It had all been a blur, one moment she was fresh on the shores of Sindria to check up on Alibaba and Morgiana, then next thing she knew, Sinbad had managed to whisk her off her feet and somehow convinced her to marry him. Then she was pregnant, which was a real shocker, especially when she realized she was with twins.

Pregnancy she could handle, excited about it even, Sinbad’s overprotective streak on the other hand had her contemplating regicide. She loved him, she had to remind herself, really she did, but being three months pregnant only to have your husband refuse to let you walk and instead carry you everywhere had not only been embarrassing but also extremely annoying and got old real quick.

Really Sinbad was lucky to have all his limbs and organs after some of the stunts he had tried to pull, and continued to pull even after the birth.

But despite everything, she had delivered two healthy babies, a boy and a girl, and somehow that made Sinbad worse. She often debated whether it was cute how he always glared at any and all danger to his little family or highly annoying like when she was trying to cut her own food only to have him swoop in and do it for her. She put her foot down on that and got him to back off after a week of no sex, during which she made sure to tease and tempt to ensure he had blue balls so he really suffered.

She had almost regretted that punishment, what with her current state of being, but the benefit of not having Sinbad breathing in a panic down her neck was a god send.

Every chance he got he clung to her, if she was reading he’d have her sit in his lap or rest his head on hers. If she was breastfeeding he’d hug her and watch while cooing at the infants. If she sang lullabies from a dead world he’d listen to her from the doorway with a sappy puppy dog look in his eyes. That last one sounded cute until you realized he had installed several bolts and locks on the door and every window so that intruders wouldn't get in. If anything they'd be annoyed with the sheer overkill of locks and bolts and call it quits before starting what would be a long and arduous task.

It had been three years of blissful domesticity, the first of Sinbad courting her, the second where they could enjoy the married life before she got pregnant, popping the kids out right before the third. Watching their children grow and prosper under the protective watch of their extended family. Smirking as she remembered how Ja’far laughed his ass off when her children ran Kikiriku through the ringer when he had offered to babysit, his own younger siblings not even coming close to the energy of the twin tornadoes that were her and Sinbad’s children.

Their first peels of laughter when they were barely holding their own heads up. Their first words, both being “mama” to Sinbad’s everlasting delight. The crawling had been a mixed blessing as they could now wander freely through the palace at lightning quick speed, no one could take their eyes off the twin terrors unless they wanted to lose them and play a chaotic game of hide and seek with Sinbad breathing fire on their heels the entire time.

The one consistent problem in all of this, the one that Aladdin herself had unwittingly brought on herself with her own teenage hubris after she halted her cycle, was that her hormones had decided to pay her back ten fold for the years she had stubbornly and blatantly ignored them. Her cycle was heavy without fail every month since the birth, and it was painful enough to make her bedridden the entire week - which mad Sinbad hover over her like a mother hen. She was horny all the time, more often than not having to hold herself back from jumping Sinbad’s bones in public on more than one occasion. And the cravings had never stopped even after she gave birth - though that might just be her own inner demons looking for an excuse to feed.

But the worst, the absolute worst, was that her breasts were constantly full. Puberty had blessed her with a large bust at the tender age of fourteen and continued from there with determined persistence before stopping somewhere in her early twenties. Now with her hormones still raging, they had practically doubled, full and round and looking for the slightest pressure or ounce of friction as an excuse to soak her top with milk.

Although if there was anyone who enjoyed her bigger fuller breasts as much as her infant children did it was her husband. Every time they snuggled in bed or found the time to have a quickie without the kids in the room Sinbad would, without fail, plunder what should be for their children.

The door to their shared quarters opened, loud enough for her to hear over the hot running water that fed the opulent bath.

_ Speak of the devil and he shall arrive _ . She surmised, watching her husband rush into the large luxurious bath in what he probably thought was a cool and suave entrance, but really he was tripping over his own two feet in excitement. Hina had promised to watch their two children to give the couple a much need break to spend some alone time without the risk of traumatizing young minds.

Aladdin had to bite her lower lip in an effort to restrain herself from rushing out of the relaxing waters to do it on the damp tiled floor. And judging by the way the Sindrian king rid himself of all articles of clothing in record time, she wasn’t the only one.

She watched him enter the tub, the damn thing far too big for her tastes as it prevented Sinbad from fucking her lights out immediately. Her damn hormones forced her brain to crave his touch, to want his lips on hers, to feel his hand grab and kneed her ass while he rutted against her like a wild animal in heat.

Above all else she desired to be filled, something Sinbad was more than eager to do for her, to have his wonderfully thick cock buried deep inside of her up to the hilt.

She was sorely tempted to throttle him once he began to play games with her. The stupid man took his sweet time to slowly lower himself into the water. It took all of Aladdin’s willpower not to come from the anticipated thought of what was to actually come as Sinbad’s sinfully delicious body prowled through the water like a sleek jungle cat. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on his body and it only served to highlight his every physical feature.

He had toned arms and legs forged from his years of fighting and sailing on the high seas, and a torso that looked like it had been chiseled by a master craftsman - a master craftsman Aladdin was praising for his skilled attention to detail when he chiseled out the eight bricks embedded into Sinbad’s stomach. Droplets of water that had gathered on his skin to form a sheen only worked to highlight each seductive bump and crevice, the torchlight filtering in through the haze of mist gave his tanned skin a divine golden hue.

Aladdin licked her lips as she appraised her lover further, giving the lip of the bath seat a white knuckled grip, her legs rubbing together under the water to generate friction and alleviate herself of some of the heat that was building up at her core.

Her blue eyes zeroed in on a single droplet of water that was sinfully tracing down Sinbad’s stomach, dipping into the crease of the man’s Adonis belt. The little fleck stood just above Sinbad’s cock, hanging suspended there, before letting gravity take over and finishing it’s trip down Sinbad’s tantalizing body, leaving Aladdin to stare at Sinbad’s growing member.

The former Parthevian had always been a bit ahead of the curve in terms of - well, everything, but it seemed that the universe had decided to pop a few bonus points into the man’s growing pride and joy.

But before she could give it further praise in the quiet recesses of her horny hormone controlled mind, the man dropped beneath the water, leaving only his head to stay above the rippling surface. The action elicited a needy whine from Aladdin who struggled to keep herself together while Sinbad smirked up at her in response.

His arms encircled her body under the water, pulling her closer to the edge and further into Sinbad’s hungry embrace. He lifted himself ever so slightly out of the water, draping himself over Aladdin, “Did you miss me?” He whispered huskily into her ear, nibbling on her lobe as she struggled to breathe out a simple  _ yes _ . The action left her exhausted as she melted into his touch, feeling that sinful hard body envelop her as his head began to dip lower and lower. His actions left a clear and defined trail of wanton destruction as her normally pale skin blossomed into a brilliant and vibrant red.

“I missed you,” He whispered reverently, looking up through his bangs into her sapphire blue eyes with a mixture of lust and adoration. Whatever reply she was about to say was lost to her as he reached up to capture her in a kiss, starting slow and innocent before opening his mouth and begging for entry.

She obliged him, the two let the heated sounds of their moans bounce off the wet walls and echo through the steam. The sound of water rippled as Sinbad tried to close what little gap remained between their naked bodies. Aladdin in turn brought her slender arms up to wrap themselves around Sinbad’s neck, reciprocating his efforts.

The feeling of something rough and calloused made her gasp and open her eyes in shock. Sinbad swallowed her every noise with a smug greedy hunger, taking her surprise as an opportunity to dominate the battle of tongues but did not let up the assault on her breasts, if anything he paid significantly more attention to one sore and aching nipple as he left the other bare and open to the elements.

That last little restraint now broken, her breast began to leak milk at a steady trickle and she could feel Sinbad smugly smirk through the kiss, the king having gotten what he was after. A hand on the back of her neck tilted her head up, allowing Sinbad access to her pale Alabaster skin as he one more marked her flesh. This time he left a clear path of destruction with a destination in mind, tracing around her jaw and over her jugular, peppering the dip of her clavicle with feather light kisses, before he bit down on her shoulder - hard.

He ran his tongue over the mark, his nose touching her skin while he admired the blooming red bruise on her skin, a single drop of blood sprouted which he carefully licked off, pressing a quick kiss to the wound before he finally attacked his true target.

“Oh, have you been holding out on me?” He nuzzled her breast, taking in the intoxicating and heady smell of her before lapping up the droplets of milk. Aladdin wanted to tell him  _ no _ , that it wasn’t for him - not specifically at least. But all she could do was grit her teeth from her own sexual frustration, letting herself go and loving the attention Sinbad put towards her, barely catching the nigh inaudible “delicious” that escaped Sinbad’s mouth as he suckled and needed her pert nipple with his teeth. He swirled the raised peak with his tongue licking up every last drop of milk with a hungry satisfaction.

She gasped again when she felt a single thick and calloused finger enter her, pulling Sinbad closer to her while the king responded in kind with gusto, opening her up and doubling his efforts to relieve some of the backed up pressure in her breasts while assaulting her nether regions with a new pleasurable sensation.

“Does that feel good?” He asked, letting go of the one nipple he had been so previously focused on as he inserted a second digit into her core, slowly opening her up as he shuffled impossibly closer to her. Whether he was referring to her now less swollen tit or the electric feeling of pleasure he was generating with his miraculous hands Aladdin didn’t know. Sinbad merely loomed over her now, taking in her every moan and gasp with a look of pure adoration on his face.

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” He whispered into her ear with a husky tone, sending shivers down the shaking woman’s spine.

“Yes.” She pleaded, a new pressure now building between her thighs.   
  


“Are you sure?” He asked with a coy smile, kissing up her jaw before playing with her ear.

“Yes.” She begged.

“What’s the magic word?” He taunted right into her ear with a sinful whisper.

“Please.” She all but crumbled.

“Your wish is my command.” He said slowly with a deep seductive one, inserting a third finger inside of her, stretching her even wider in anticipation. “But first…” She whined at Sinbad’s playful tone. “I think it is only fitting that a king should be fair in his queen’s treatment.” He lowered his head, looking up at her though his bangs with hooded golden eyes, flicking her still sore and very much full breast with the pad of his thumb. The action sent a jolt of pure bliss up her spine as the white fluid readily sprang forth like a wellspring.

Sinbad was determined not to let a single drop go to waste, licking up the escaped milk with his tongue before it hit the water of the bath and tracing it back to its source where he greedily soaked it up. His hands worked feverishly now to open her up, almost erratic as his rhythm picked up pace, Thrusting his hips under the water as he desperately tried to release some of his own pent up pressure while stubbornly dragging out Aladdin’s own sexual torment. She could feel the tip of his prodigious member bounce against her knee and it only heightened her need to have him inside her, to join with her again and again until neither of them could move.

And it seemed she wasn’t the only one as Sinbad growled around her breasts, teasing the flesh with tongue and teeth while Aladdin clawed at his back, leaving deep red marks of her own on his flesh.

Finally the king had enough, pulling his fingers out of Aladdin and making her whine from the loss of contact. But it wasn’t for long, as Sinbad swiftly and effortlessly swapped their positions, picking Aladdin up and off the submerged ledge and in one fell swoop entered her hot burning core.

Aladdin could only knock her head back as Sinbad made her see stars, said man once more taking the opportunity to latch onto her skin, sucking and nipping until there wasn’t a single square inch of flesh that had not been marred by his devoted touch.

His pace was steady at first, Aladdin bounced on his lap while he kissed and suckled on her flesh, burying his face in her bouncing bosom while groaning.

But Sinbad was a greedy man at heart, desiring more and more. He wanted to hear Aladdin cry out in bliss, to feel her succumb to his touch and melt into his embrace. He wanted to leave his mark permanently on Aladdin to warn off any and all that she was his and his alone.

He used gravity to his advantage, standing up and shifting their positions ever so slightly as Aladdin sank down to the hilt. One of his strong calloused hands held her up by her supple bottom, grabbing a handful and squeezing tight, while the other found its way to the small of her back, drawing her closer and closer to him as he attempted to extinguish any gap between their bodies.

Her dam was close to breaking as she buried herself in Sinbad’s neck, closing her eyes as the white light at the back of her eye grew and grew - ready to explode. Sinbad was mere moments behind her, his hand shooting up her spine from the small of her back to clamp down on her neck and shorten the minuscule distance between them. His own eyes were shut in ecstatic concentration as he tried to maintain a steady tempo that was growing faster in his furious desire to bring both of them to climax.

He loved the way her hands found purchase on his shoulders, the way her blunt nails carved in his back a criss-cross of red marks. He jealously hoarded every moan and whine, every suck of breath and ragged exhale that was music to his ears. A sharp pain came from his scalp when Aladdin’s hands came up to find purchase on either side of his head in his long purple locks, her mystical blue eyes as deep as the oceans he loved stared into his, lost to his touch and deep in the throes of pleasure.

Aladdin was the first to climax. Her body stilled first before letting out a single quiet shiver of pleasure, clamping tight around his member and refusing to let go as she milked him dry. Her face a mix of pleasure as her eyes closed blissfully in a futile attempt to block out the searing white light that exploded from the back of her eyes.

Sinbad was close to follow, not a second behind her, his own eyes widening as he soaked in Aladdin’s expression before he felt it too. The man was quick to bite down on whatever inch of Aladdin was available, not caring if he had already marked it or not, merely wanting to put as much of himself in contact with her as he could. His arms locked around her slender frame as he came deep inside her, his hips not slowing down as he released load after load until the feeling of release finally subsided, leaving the two of them to hungrily gasp for air.

Alone they stood in the middle of the bath, Sinbad supporting them both of the on shaky legs but dared not interrupt the moment. He was too caught up in the afterglow of sex that came from Aladdin who gingerly held the sides of his head, softy kissing his brow, then his nose, and finally his lips. The two deepened it from there, slow and steady, not at all hungry or ravaging like before. It was a simple gesture meant to reaffirm themselves in the moment.

And Sinbad smiled into it, carrying the both of them to the steps and carefully stepping out.

“Again?” He asked, eyeing the plush bed with its warm soft sheets and silken blankets. He had extras in the closet for this very reason after all, so who was he to care if the bedding got wet?

Aladdin’s reply was subtle, a gentle smile as she held Sinbad’s worshipful gaze with her enchanting blue eyes. She kissed him again on the brow, bending his head to touch her soft lips to the top of his crown before she whispered a light, yet undeniably hoarse “Yes.”

The dungeon capturer couldn’t help but smile as he gently lowered his queen to the bed sheets, deciding to be gentle in his approach this time as he slowly raised one of her legs up above his hip. He was willing to take his time with the promised two days they had together after all. And there was much of her pale white skin yet turned red from his attentions that he ached to rectify.

“Whatever you say, my queen.” He spoke deeply in dulcet tones, looking longingly and lovingly into Aladdin’s eyes.

He was really going to have to reward Hinahoho for this in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my kink apparently and I could just not get the idea out of my head, if nothing else I hope you enjoyed the sex scene.
> 
> I'm honesty hitting a dry spot for inspiration for my other Magi related works so hopefully this heralds an end to that particular drought.
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe out there!


End file.
